Leaving
by FairyTempestasDea
Summary: No idea....just read it....


Disclaimer: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be kind! I don't own Rayearth, unfortunately.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moshi moshi." Fuu's voice carried over to Umi's phone.

"Fuu-chan, m-meet me at the mall in 20 minutes o-okay?" Umi's voice started to crack as she thought this would be her last time going shopping with Fuu.

"What's wrong Miss Umi?" Fuu's concern stopped Umi from crying over the phone.

"I'll explain when I see you okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Fuu hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys.

~*At the mall*~

"Umi-san!" Fuu saw Umi sitting at a table in the food court.

"Hey Fuu." Umi smiled weakly, her eyes were red, since she has been crying.

"What happened?" Fuu asked sitting down across from her.

"Well, my dad got mad about a letter he got from Tokyo U..." Umi started her story.

~Flashback~

"Umi Ryuuzaki! Get in her now!" Umi's father yelled through the house from his study.__

"Y-yes daddy?" Umi said walking into the room.__

"Why didn't you study harder?!" His voice rang throughout the house.__

"W-what d-d-do you mean?" Umi asked quivering.__

"You know very well that you failed to get into Tokyo University." Umi's father yelled for about 20 minutes in time for Umi's mother to hear enough of it.__

"Darling, your blood pressure. Umi dear, you'll have to study harder next year." Umi's mother sympathized with Umi and her father.__

"There wont be a next year. She's living with my sister and brother-in-law in Hawaii. She's leaving Thursday morning." Umi ran to her room and started to cry.__

'Only one day to pack, then I should start now, I'm going to the mall with Fuu tomorrow. That's final.'__

~End Flashback~

"Oh Umi! I can't believe it!" Fuu said watching Umi's tears go down her face.

"I couldn't either. Mother tried to persuade him to change his mind but it didn't work." Umi said wiping her tears. The two walked around the mall laughing at all the good times in Cephiro they had.

"Umi, what are you going to do about Ascot and Hikaru?" Fuu asked as the two left the mall.

"I wrote them letters. I want you to do this for me Fuu. I want you to come to the airport tomorrow morning, and as soon as I get on the plane, I want you to go to Tokyo Tower and give them the stuff in the bag I'll give you. You get a copy of both pictures we took." Umi said when they reached her car.

"Alright, Bye Miss Umi. I'll see you tomorrow." Fuu said waving.

~*Next Day*~

"Good-bye Mommy, Daddy. I'll write." Umi said crying while hugging her parents.

"Good-bye dear."

"Bye Fuu-chan, here's what I promised. Don't forget." Umi said hugging Fuu.

"I wont. Good-bye Miss Umi. Don't forget about writing me also." Fuu hugged Umi back.

"I wont. Bye Fuu." Umi gave Fuu and her parents one last hug before boarding the plane. At her cue Fuu left for Tokyo Tower.

"And startling news of Flight 543 leaving from Tokyo International Airport to Hawaii exploded only seconds after reaching altitude. There are no known survivors. Families of Ryuuzaki Umi-" 

Fuu turned off her radio and pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo Tower. 'It can't. I can't believe it. Umi's dead... It can't be!' Fuu's cell phone rang and Fuu shakily answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry Fuu. I know how close Umi was to you. I hope you're doing alright." Kuu said sympathetically.

"I'm shocked that's all."

"Why don't you come home Fuu?"

"I'm at Tokyo Tower, I'll be home later."

"Don't do anything stupid Fuu-chan."

"Alright, bye onee-chan" Fuu hung up and walked to the top of Tokyo Tower. With tears streaming down her face she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WANT TO GO TO CEPHIRO!" A bright light engulfed her and she landed outside the crown room in the castle.

"That's Fuu-chan's energy." Hikaru stood up and walked outside the room and saw Fuu on the ground crying. "Fuu! What's wrong?!"

"Hikaru. Umi. Dead!" Fuu said between tears.

"What?!" Hikaru fell on the ground next to Fuu and started to cry.

"I'm serious Hikaru, her plane exploded." Fuu said looking up.

"No, no no no!" Hikaru broke away from Fuu and ran into the crown room and into Lantis' arms.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Lantis asked comforting Hikaru.

"Umi's dead!" Hikaru said breaking into tears as Ascot and Ferio walked into the room. Ascot stood there frozen in shock.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" Ferio said shakily.

"It's true Ferio, I was on my way to Tokyo Tower when I heard it." Fuu said walking in.

"Oh...my..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*The Water Shrine*~

"Magic Knight you had your choices, what would you like to do?" Selece said looking down at Umi.

"I'll stay in Cephiro as a villager."

"You must think of something to let you in the castle, as that's where you'll be living."

"I can say that my village was destroyed leaving me as the only survivor." Umi said after a minute of thought.

"That would work, I will tell the Creator and other spirits. You are dismissed." Selece's image fade as a girl with blue-green hair looked up at the mahogany castle doors. Her grey-blue eyes looking for a way to get in.

"Here's the handle." She said and opened the door. The girl started walking through the vast halls until she came up to a midget wearing the master mage's robes.

"Who are you?" Clef said looking at the girl.

"I-I am Naomi. I came here because I was seeking sanctuary. A monster has destroyed my village leaving me as the only survivor." Naomi said tears coming from her face.

"Alright, you may stay until we can find what happened." Clef said showing no sympathy.

"Thanks you so much Master Mage. I am very grateful." Naomi bowed to Clef. When she did, her hair parted and showed the blue underside.

"You...look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Clef asked looking Naomi up and down.

"No, I don't think so." Naomi replied reaching her full height. Naomi followed the master mage down the hall to where they saw Hikaru and Fuu crying. Naomi showed a pained look in her face as she walked up to the two.

"Lady Hikaru." Naomi bowed to the Pillar out of respect. Hikaru looked up and nodded. Fuu looked up at Naomi and stared at her for such a long time it made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry miss, but will you please stop staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable.

"Gomen. You just look familiar." Fuu said helping Hikaru up.

"Yeah you do. What's your name?" Hikaru asked after looking Naomi over.

"N-Naomi." The girl bowed once more.

"I'm Shidou Hikaru, and this is Houoji Fuu, the magic knight of wind." Hikaru said shakily.

"Hello. I didn't mean to barge in like this but I'm the only survivor left from my village. Oh, do you know its snowing?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Yes, I received awful news, it seems that the snow is reflecting off of my feelings." Hikaru said standing by Fuu.

"I am truly sorry but I need some rest, it was a long walk from my village to here." Naomi said bowing.

"Alright. Ascot, will you please show her to a room?" Hikaru asked looking at the summoner.

"Hai." Ascot and Naomi left for Naomi's room. Naomi still had a look of pain on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just miss my friends and boyfriend. We were supposed to get married, except he didn't propose to me yet, and I wasn't supposed to know about it." Naomi giggle a little at the thought.

"How did you know about it then?" Ascot asked looking at her grey-blue eyes.

"His sister, well, to him she was his sister. Then this disaster happened and a monster destroyed everything."

"How did you survive?"

"I was getting water for mother."

"Oh."

~*Crown Room*~

"Miss Hikaru, Umi gave me some things for you." Fuu said looking in the bag Umi gave her earlier. Fuu pulled out a dark red shirt that said "Fire Goddess" in white airbrushing.

"That's so pretty Fuu! When did she get this done?"

"Yesterday, I have one and she did too. She also has pictures for you." Fuu said pulling out the pictures. "I think Naomi might really be Umi." Fuu said after a moment of thought.

"No, you said it yourself, Umi died." Hikaru said looking at the pictures.

"She's alive Hikaru." Fuu ran to Naomi's room and saw two notes left on the bed.

"HIKARU! ASCOT COME HERE!" Fuu yelled. Hikaru and Ascot's footsteps could be heard through the hall.

"Notes, for us..." Hikaru sat on the bed and picked up her note.

"Hikaru, you should've believed Fuu. I was, but only until I was confronted by Ascot.

 I'll miss you. Love – Umi"

Hikaru read the note and started to cry. "I'm sorry Fuu-chan, you were right."

Ascot sat next to Hikaru and read his note.

"Ascot, I love you, remember when I told you that my boyfriend's sister told me a surprise spoiler? Well, that was Caldina. I really wish it didn't have to end this way. I love you Ascot. Don't be baka on my death.

 Love- Umi"

Ascot put down his note and looked out the window, it looked like he saw Naomi, but it wasn't her, it was Umi crying. Umi was wears a dress with silver lining and cerulean angel wings. Ascot watched her disappear.

~~~~~~~~~

This is the end, please read and review, but no flames. Bye bye!


End file.
